


It all started with a sentence

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I know I should be steering away from angst, M/M, but angst just loves sticking at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a sentence....</p><p>and I suck in summaries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all started with a sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!! Sorry for not putting something here. I've been busy finishing my other DaiSuga story so I can finally focus here. (If you're interested in my other story which is full of angst and suspense check it out! The title is Secret Love)
> 
> This story is based off of the tumblr posts by musiisms in tumblr.
> 
> Hope you'll like this one!!!

****************************************************************

 

It all started with a sentence. Everything that fucks up in Daichi's life always started with a sentence.

_"It wasn't your fault."_

Is what his Mom said when his Dad died. It was his fault. He was so eager to go to the park and urging his Dad to drive faster and out of no where a van swerve towards their car. Then everything is a blurry of broken glasses, smoke, pain, and blood all over his body but is not his. His Dad protected him and died in the process.

_"There's nothing we can do."_

Is what the doctors said to him when he was about to enter highschool and his mom is diagnosed with an illness that is hard to cure. Daichi wonders that time how it will be to live all alone.

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

Is what his Mom says when he was about to graduate high school. It was a surprise that she lasted that long. But maybe because she just wanted to make sure that Daichi will be fine now. And just after graduation when Daichi is readying himself for university life his Mom passed away. She didn't leave. She will always be in Daichi's heart.

_"You haven't been yourself lately."_

Is what Yui pointed out one day in their date. It was surprising they even had the time. Daichi was too busy with his studies, part time job and volleyball training that they barely see each other. The moment she said that Daichi already knows what to come in the next day that they will see each other.

_"It's better this way."_

Is what Yui's last words are when she broke up with him. Daichi knew it was coming. He's expecting it. He's not expecting that it will hurt though. He did love her but Daichi is not in love with her anymore. And he's too much of a coward to end things. That's why he is also glad that Yui did it for them. He's going to face being alone again.

_"Don't do this to yourself."_

Is what Asahi said to him when he found him dead drunk in his apartment. He felt like his life is just running in circles. Like nothing right is going on anymore. Everyone that he cared for left him early. Daichi does not want to be alone anymore. He just want someone who will welcome him home. He just want someone who will smile for him when everything hurts. He just want someone to greet him the moment his eyes opened. He just want someone to talk to about the mundane things in life. Just someone special.

And that someone waltz in his life with a refreshing aura, ash blond hair that looks like a halo, hazel eyes, and a gentle smile that reminds him of sunrise. That someone offered their hand to him and said with the most beautiful voice that Daichi had heard.

_"Let me help you."_

Starting that day Daichi's life has become more meaningful, more radiant. Suga had done something to Daichi that it was hard to walk away from. Suga had cared for Daichi more than anything and together they picked up the broken pieces in Daichi's life and built it together.

But things aren't always easy. Life is not always full of smiles and sunshines.

_"Leave me alone!!!"_

Is what Daichi said, or more like yelled at Suga for the very first time. It was also the first time that they fought. But it was Daichi's fault. He was being unstable again and it won't be good for Suga to be with someone like Daichi. He will just hurt Suga and he does not want that.

But instead Daichi was surprised. Suga stayed with him, facing him with the same stubborness that Daichi had. Suga is always full of surprises.

_"I can't just sit by and do nothing when you're suffering so much."_

Is what Suga said to him with so much conviction in his voice. He is ready to beat some sense into Daichi that time. And that he did. He became okay again. Suga was there to support him, to help him stand up once again.

_"I'm gonna stand by you. Even if we can't find heaven I'll walk through hell with you. Love you're not ALONE coz I'm gonna stand by you."_

Is what Suga finally said that had crumbles Daichi's insecurities in life. He said it so gently and full of love that Daichi can't help it but cry and cling onto Suga so tightly. Those were the most wonderful thing he'd heard althroughout his life.

He was so glad to have met Suga in his life. To have the chance to meet Suga and love him and have that love returned back and so much more.

It all started with one sentence that Daichi's life had been fucked up.

But it also started with one sentence that Daichi's life has become for the better. Or maybe it was just because of someone like Sugawara Koushi.

"Suga..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for being there for me. For coming into my life. I can't even think of a life without you anymore. I love you so much.  Koushi...

_Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"_

Is what Sawamura Daichi said that made Sugawara Koushi's life more meaningful and full of love.

_"Yes."_

****************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Fudge... though I did say that I'm gonna stay clear of angst for the time being, it seems that angst won't steer away from me.. what am I an angst magnet??
> 
> Anyway.. so how is it??
> 
> I hope you guys like this..
> 
> Thank you for reading and dropping by!! Your comments and votes are very much appreciated by this simple me.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me or yell at me in my tumblr and twitter!!
> 
> Tumblr: elie-df.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: elie_df
> 
> ELIE


End file.
